


Asylum

by HaleHounds



Category: 1D - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Asylum, M/M, Mental Asylum, Thriller, abandoned, derelict building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleHounds/pseuds/HaleHounds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The house was a gaunt relic of its former Victorian glory, there was no doubt in Niall’s mind that it would have been stunning in its prime. The windowpanes were cracked and smashed in most places, the remaining glass was smeared with dirt and age, and the brickwork was growing decrepit with each passing epoch, soon to crumble away completely.</p><p>Written by LT</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asylum

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt of writing anything like this...

Niall didn’t know how he managed to get roped into this, even if it was for charity. He didn’t like anything scary; he couldn’t even watch Paranormal Activity without crying or having a panic attack. But alas, here he was, outside North Wales Hospital – which was also locally known as Denbigh Mental, which was supposedly haunted by the spirits of ex-patients.

Their challenge – which Niall thought was absolutely ludicrous - was to stay until morning, and they would win a half a million to split between the five of them, to go to their selected charities. One look of the place was enough for Niall to latch onto Liam’s arm, cowering into it as the other boys eyed the building.

The charity people hadn’t told the boys much about the history of the hospital, only that it dated back to as early as the middle of the eighteen hundreds. The building made Niall shiver; there was just something that seemed familiar about it, he felt as if he had been here before.

The house was a gaunt relic of its former Victorian glory, there was no doubt in Niall’s mind that it would have been stunning in its prime. The windowpanes were cracked and smashed in most places, the remaining glass was smeared with dirt and age, and the brickwork was growing decrepit with each passing epoch, soon to crumble away completely.

Niall’s eyes crept to a window; he could make out a faint shadow of a young girl watching them from the middle floor. Niall squinted into the distance and pointed at the window, trying to splutter out his findings.

“There… there… there was a person…a girl at that window!” Niall eventually managed to force out, pointing a shaking hand to the empty window again.

“Come on Nialler, as if!” Harry rolled his eyes, slapping Niall’s shoulder playfully.

Then Harry grabbed Louis’ hand and dragged him toward the door, giddy with excitement. Harry had always been a horror geek; he always made them watch a scary movie when it was his turn on movie night. And Niall hated it with a burning passion. Liam wrapped a comforting arm around the smaller boys shoulder (just like he always done when Niall was frightened) and pressed a kiss to his tussled hair.

“It’ll be okay, Ni. I’ll protect you like I always do.” Liam smiled.

Niall flashed a weak smile and followed Liam and Zayn, Harry and Louis were already inside. Investigating the decaying paintwork, the hallway was growing darker as night loomed over the house. Luckily, the charity people had set up a head camp – sort of - in one of the rooms and provided a working portable toilet system.

The pads of Niall’s fingers ran over the paint work, the flakes were sharp on his fingers but he didn’t pull back. That little nagging feeling in Niall’s head seemed to take over again, he was now feeling suddenly very drawn to the next room. Niall picked up his pace and overtook Harry and Louis; he opened the remnants of the door. A strong smell of stale air and mould filled his nostrils; even through the stench, Niall was positive he could smell daises.

Niall could imagine the room before the house began to wear away, it was bright and colourful. Possibly a teenage girls room, with a rocking chair by the window and a white wardrobe in the right had corner of the room, filled with all different kinds of floral dresses and shoes.

“Victoria…” Niall whispered, running his hand down the wardrobes oak doors.

He didn’t register Zayn calling his name until he was shaking his shoulder. Niall turned back absentmindedly, looking dazed.

“Who’s Victoria?” Zayn questioned, worry evident in his tone.

“Oh, uh. I’m not sure. I think I saw it engraved inside the wardrobe… Pretty cool, eh?” Niall smiled. But it didn’t quite reach those blue eyes.

“Okay, well – err, Lou and Haz have found the campsite so.” Zayn treaded warily, scratching his neck awkwardly. “I think we’re gonna have something to eat.”

Niall nodded again as he looked around the deserted room, it filled him with a certain kind of sadness. Something happened to the girl, Niall could feel it in his bones.

Again, he was drawn to it. Niall didn’t want to leave, he wanted to look around more and investigate. Eventually after a few more moments and questioning looks from Zayn, he followed him to the ‘campsite’ which was really only five mattresses scattered around a dingy room.

Liam was trying to light the black kerosene lamps and Harry was placing burgers on a fairly large camping grill. Harry had always been the cook, as well as the horror movie fanatic. Niall let out a titter of laughter as Liam swore under his breath; Louis bent down behind him and took the lamp away. He managed to light it with ease, Zayn high fived him as Liam grumbled under his breath again.

“Where’s the toilet? I need to take a leak.” Niall inquired, still looking bemused.

“It’s in the next room; do you want me to come with you?” Liam asked softly, knowing Niall wouldn’t want to be alone.

“Sure.” Niall nodded, crossing his arms over his chest.

Niall hadn’t even been in the house for an hour and it was already playing tricks on him, he shook it off the best he could and thought about his charity in Mullingar. He sighed and looked to Liam, he looked anxious.

He could read Liam even better than anyone could and he knew right now Liam was not in his element. Niall pulled him into a hug when they entered the room; Liam hugged him back tightly and brushed a stray cobweb off his back. Niall heard him laugh.

The room was disgusting, the roof was crumbling and water was trickling down the walls from green mould spores. The wind blew and the entire house seemed to creak, Niall jumped back in fear of the roof caving in, earning another chuckle from Liam.

When Niall was waiting on Liam to finish his business, he turned to the window, again feeling drawn to it. And suddenly a girl was staring at him; Niall stumbled backwards in fright. Then, something washed over him, he didn’t feel scared anymore. Niall felt as if he knew her, there was something familiar about the raven black hair that fell to her waist, her soft features making her look like she was made of porcelain.

“You…You're Victoria, aren’t you?” Niall moved forward, reaching out to touch the raw marks around her neck. Hand marks. His hand went right through her neck; her form turning fuzzy for a moment, he gasped and retracted his hand but not quickly enough. The girl’s look turned sinister, grabbing Niall’s wrist. He could feel her nails piercing the surface of his wrist, hard enough to draw blood.

“You did this to me, Patrick. Don’t you remember?” She rasped as her grip on Niall’s wrist tightened.

Niall felt as if wind had been knocked out of him, he stumbled backwards, falling to the floor. The portable toilet door flew open and Liam rushed out, kneeling beside Niall. He tried to breathe but his chest felt like it was collapsing inside of him, his breathing was becoming more and more restricted, his head feeling like it was about to explode.

“Hey, don’t dare. Ni, snap out of it. It’s alright, I’m here, c’mon.” Liam coaxed, grabbing Niall’s hands.

“Victoria…” Niall managed, his airways becoming tighter.

Niall tried to focus his blurry eyes on Liam to tell him more, Liam’s check shirt balled up in his shaking fists, Niall tried to focus on Liam’s voice but it just got further and further away. Until eventually, everything went black and the younger boy fell limp in Liam’s arms.


End file.
